


Disappointed

by ChildishFluff



Series: The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Emotion Teenager!Tommy, Father Figure/Dad!Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Tommy doesn't regress in this chapter though, awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: When Sam asks Tommy if he had his pickaxe, the boy panics, lying about it.When Sam asks him again, he admits to stealing it and apologizes. But that didn't meant that he wasn't still panicking about it, especially when Sam says that he's "disappointed" in him for not just asking to use his tools.And Tommy can't handle the person he looks up to most being disappointed in him.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153259
Comments: 32
Kudos: 326





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! two fics in one day? YEP!  
> This is just a short little one, someone requested this a bit ago, so I hope you like it! This is one of those chapters where Tommy doesn't actually go into littlespace, it's just a father/son dynamic. warning for Tommy crying/panicking. also I wrote this all in one sitting directly after posting the last chapter,,,so- it might not be top-notch, y'know?  
> I hope you enjoy!

"Tommy, do you have my pickaxe, by any chance? I can't seem to find it." 

Tommy froze, his eyes widening a bit. "No," he lied, not really knowing why he did. He had taken Sam's tool without asking when his broke, and he already felt bad enough for it. Why dig himself a deeper hole by lying about it? 

He couldn't come up with a logical reason, other then the fact that he was a bit worried that Sam would be disappointed in him for stealing. Sam seemed to know that something was up with the boy's reaction, looking him up and down before talking again. 

"Tommy," Sam spoke in a different tone, slightly similar to the one he used when Tommy was doing something he shouldn't while little, "Do you have my pickaxe?" he asked again, more serious this time. 

The boy immediately stepped back from him, ready to burst into tears as guilt pooled in his stomach. "I'm sorry! I-i took it because I needed wood and mine broke a-an- and-"

"Hey, breathe for me, Toms," Sam stepped closer to him carefully, "No need to panic, you're okay." he assured. Shakily, Tommy took a few deep breaths with Sam's lead, letting the hybrid put his hand on his shoulder and rub slightly. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked after a moment, earning a hesitant shrug from the teenager as he dropped his hand from his shoulder. "Why'd you lie about taking my pickaxe, Tommy? I don't care if you borrow my stuff, I'd just like it if you'd ask first." 

The boy shrugged, biting at his lip, "I didn't want you to be upset with me for stealing." he admitted after a bit. 

"I wouldn't of been upset. Maybe a little disappointed that you didn't just ask, but not upset," he told him, "I'm not happy that you lied, either." 

"I'm sorry," Tommy repeated, "How do I make you _not_ disappointed in me?" 

"Maybe you can start by giving me back my pickaxe?" Sam suggested. 

The teenager nodded, taking off his backpack and opening it, fishing out the requested tool and holding it out to him. "Next time you need something, let me know! I don't mind letting you borrow my things, and I'll help you get your own! Okay?" 

"People usually say no when I ask for something," Tommy pulled his bag straps over his arms once again once Sam had his tool back. 

"So you just started taking them?" the creeper hybrid questioned. Tommy hummed, looking a little ashamed. "No one _has_ to share their stuff with you, and you have no right to steal them whenever you want, that's not okay. You have to learn to get your own things." 

"I know," he whined, looking down at his feet and kicking at the dirt he was standing on, "I did something wrong and you're mad at me and now you're just reminding me of every way I just messed up. I know, and I already feel bad!" 

He eyes teared up as he talked, sounding frustrated with himself. 

"Tommy," Sam sighed, "I'm just trying to tell you how you can better next time, I'm not mad at you. Yeah, you messed up a bit, but mistakes are okay. Can you tell me what you can do differently next time?" 

Tommy felt dumb for crying, he wasn't even little. He didn't know why Sam being disappointed in him made him feel so sad and guilty, but it definitely did. He felt terrible, he couldn't handle this. He wiped at his eyes before talking. 

"I'll ask if I need to borrow something." 

"Yeah, and if you do mess up, I want you to tell me. No lying, even if you think I'll be disappointed." Sam spoke in a soft, guiding voice, but Tommy was still upset. 

"But I don't want you to be disappointed it me," Tommy cried, lip quivering as tears finally poured down his face. "It makes me feel bad and I don't like that feeling." 

Sam realized that maybe he should've used a different word, one that wouldn't hurt the teenager as much, even if it got his message across. "I don't think anyone likes that feeling, sweetie. Just know that I'm really proud of you, for apologizing and making it right, and opening up to me about how you're feeling."

"You're not disappointed anymore?" the boy looked up at Sam, innocent and curious and maybe just a bit hopeful, but not quite childlike. 

"No, I'm so proud of you," Sam shook his head, "Some people have a hard time admitting when they've done something wrong, like lying or stealing, but you owned up and apologized, and now everything is completely okay." 

"Really?" he asked, just to be sure. 

"Mhm," Sam assured, opening his arms. "Would you like a hug?" 

Tommy didn't even bother nodding, immediately falling into his arms and letting him wrap his arms around him as he buried his face in his chest. He felt the pickaxe against his back in Sam's hand, but it didn't bother him much. For a bit, Sam just stood there, rubbing his back and rocking them in place a little until Tommy pulled away, smiling up at him. 

"Don't we have like, stuff to do? Come on," his voice sounded a little wavery, but he was obviously trying to move on from the little emotional moment that had just happened. 

"Are you okay, buddy?" 

"I'm not little, don't call me buddy," Tommy whined, turning around and grabbing Sam's hand, pulling him towards the half-built hotel building. Sam smiled, taking the usual whining and complaining as a 'yes, i'm fine'. 

Tommy almost always got really embarrassed if he ever cried or had a panic attack in front of Sam while big, but the creeper would always be there to help him through it, no matter how old he felt. He'd always be there to comfort him, and to tell him that he's proud because Tommy didn't get told that enough. 

He'd always be there for support. 

_Because that's what dad's do._

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please leave feedback and requests for this series in the comments! Would you like to see more of the out-of-littlespace father/son dynamic? If so, please request a possible situation I could them in!  
> Do I do a good job of writing Sam acting as a general father figure instead of just a caregiver? Because I feel like there is a difference there, even if it's only a small one. And just because I'm curious, what's your favorite line of dialog from this?  
> Feel free to comment anything else, any interaction is appreciated! You can talk about your favorite detail/bit, or just leave a strand of emojis, whatever. I hope you all have a great day, I'll try to post more soon!


End file.
